A Fooled Heart
by Kumi-kun
Summary: Rated for some launguage and suggestions, I don't own these guys. Shannon Moore loves Matt Hardy, but does Matt love him in return? Read on to find out.


A/N: Hey all, Miskumi here, sorry, my other account got closed, so I opened a new one, had to censor the stories though, but they're back. Here is my Matt/Shannon fic in it's entirety, enjoy, and please, R&R . 

"When Matt?" the blonde asked, his head resting on the older man's chest. "When is this all going to be worth it?"

"Soon, my little M. F. er. But for now, just try to get some sleep, alright?" The smaller man sighed and pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes. Matt watched him for a while and when he was sure the blonde was asleep, he softly slipped from the bed, grabbed his clothes and left the house.

Amy shivered as she wrapped the towel around her wet body. Her hair stuck to her face as she entered the bedroom and dropped the towel.

Matt sighed as he watched her dress.

'I had that once,' he thought to himself. 'How could I have let her go?' A small tear rolled down his face as he started the truck and headed back to Shannon.

"Ahh Matt, I don't know if I can take much more of this. These beatings are starting to take their toll on me." Shannon held his ribs and limped into the locker room.

"Don't worry my pet, Version One has it under control."

"Matt," Shannon whined. "Please." He looked over at the brunette as he pulled off his shirt. "You don't need to keep up that Version One crap while we're back here or at home."

"Fine Shannon, I'll drop this." Matt threw his towel into the bin, snapping at Shannon.

"Sorry Matt, I mean, you are kind of a jerk during the show and all. . ." Shannon pulled his tank top over his head.

"Well fine." Matt's voice softened a touch. "I'm sorry." The blonde hung his head as the older man advanced towards him. Speaking softly, Shannon avoided his gaze.

"I'm just so tired of losing all the time, why can't we win for once?"

"Well," Matt lifted Shannon's chin. "Someone's gotta lose." He kissed the short blonde softly and smiled. "At least we're getting paid." Shannon turned back to the locker and finished filling his bag with a slightly happier heart.

Sitting once again in his dark truck, Matt watched Amy walk out to the awaiting vehicle, Christian at her side. Rage ran through Matt's veins as he watched Christian drive away, his arm about Amy's shoulders.

The door creaked open slowly as Matt re-entered the room. "Where have you been?" The voice spoke softly from the bed.

"I just went out for a drive, that's all." Matt slipped off his shoes. "I thought you were asleep."

"I had a bad dream." Shannon lifted the blanket for the brunette to slip in. "Are you alright?" He spoke to the back of Matt's head.

"Yea, just fine." Matt yawned as Shannon wrapped his arm around the older man. "Now get some sleep, my pet." The blanket got pulled up over their shoulders and Shannon nuzzled into Matt's back.

"I love you." He said as he kissed Matt's shoulder blade. Matt responded only with a snore.

Holding his shoulder, Shannon helped Matt back into the locker room. Gently the younger man pulled Matt's shirt over his head and examined the sore shoulder.

"See Matt?" He questioned, turning to call for the trainer. "I don't know how you can put up with the pain. That Mysterio really did a number on you." The trainer entered the room, his normal bag of bandages and splints slung over his shoulder.

"Like I said," Matt spoke through clenched teeth. "At least we are getting paid my pet. Oww." Matt cringed as the trainer made him lift his arm.

"I know Matt, but I can't stand seeing you in pain like this."

"Look, you have been in this business for a while, and being my little M. F.er it shouldn't bother you. Besides," Matt sucked in a quick breath. "It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything." Matt stood up and let Shannon pull his shirt over his bandaged arm. "Come on man." Matt punched his shoulder and Shannon grimaced.

'I may not be your girlfriend,' Shannon thought, following matt from the room and rubbing his arm. 'But I am your boyfriend.'

"You do understand that your contract is almost up, Matt." The short, fat man with a ponytail spoke up at him.

"I understand Mr. Hayman." Matt placed his hands on his hips.

"We need you here on Paul Hayman's Smackdown. Version One is the heart and soul of my show!" Paul removed his ball cap and wiped at his balding head.

"What if I want to move on, Paul?"

"What about Shannon?"

"What about him?" Matt whirled around to face Paul. "He can take care of himself."

"Then it's settled then!" The greedy, dark haired man spoke from the shadows. "Welcome to Raw, Matt Hardy!" Matt shook the man's hand with a grin and the two men walked from the room.

"He can take care of himself, huh?" Paul rubbed his hands together. "We will see if he can, and we'll test your love for the boy, Matt." Paul laughed evilly as he concocted the plan to get back at the muscular superstar.

"Where are you going?" Shannon asked Matt, confused.

"Work. I've got a filming tonight." Matt pulled his jacket on.

"But filming isn't until Saturday. Isn't today Monday?" Shannon stood behind Matt.

"Oh." Matt turned to face the smaller man. "Paul didn't tell you, did he?" Shannon raised an eyebrow.

"No. . ." he spoke slowly.

"Oh, well my contract came up, and I guess Paul didn't feel I was worthy of 'Paul Hayman's Smackdown'." Matt did his best impersonation of the fat general manager making Shannon laugh.

"So does that mean you signed with Eric?" Shannon looked up at Matt, a little disheartened.

"Yes my pet. But not to worry, Paul will take good care of you." Matt kissed his forehead and Shannon wrapped his arms about Matt's waist, nuzzling into his shirt.

"I love you." Shannon spoke again, hoping for a better response this time.

"I know," Matt kissed him again. "I love you too." Matt spoke the words half heartedly, knowing that he could never fully give his heart to anyone but Amy.

Shannon smiled and watched Matt drive away out the window.

Over the next few weeks, Matt came home happy. Shannon, on the other hand, came home from each filming in pain. Since the departure of his beloved Matt, Paul had been instituting his plan of "rewarding" Shannon with several matches with men several times bigger them he.

Matt though, was unaware. His mind was occupied with Amy, whom also worked on Raw. He was under the assumption that Shannon was happy.

Matt's heart skipped a beat as he watched Shannon pull off his shirt. His blonde ponytail hung down pointing to the bandage wrapped around his ribs.

"What the hell?" Matt rushed to Shannon, felling more pain then he thought possible.

"Mark Jendrak. Mr. Hayman is 'rewarding' me for you leaving." Shannon winced as Matt kissed his sore torso. "But it seems to me that I'm being punished."

"Nonsense." Mat stood back up, quickly reverting to his old self. "He is rewarding you by making you become the huge superstar I know you are." Shannon smiled weakly.

'Sure.' He thought. Matt gently wiped a few errant strands of hair from Shannon's face.

"You should rest my pet." Matt lead Shannon into the bedroom. "I will bring you some dinner after a while." Shannon smiled and laid down on the soft mattress.

"Amy," Matt smiled as he entered the woman's locker room. "It's so good to see you again." He wrapped his arms around her as she faked a smile.

"Ah, Matt, hello." She tried to make herself sound friendly.

"I'm so glad to see you are doing alright again and able to work." He held her out at an arms length. "you look good." Matt looked her in the eye and dropped his arms.

"You too." Amy smiled, this time sincere. She had to admit, there was still something attractive about Matt.

"Come to dinner with me." Matt spat. 'Be mine again.' He thought to himself, wanting to give her his heart again.

"Alright then," they walked out into the hall. "Meet me after work." Matt smiled.

"Alright then."

Shannon laid on the bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist. He heard the door creak open slowly and he finally looked away from the hole in the ceiling. The burnette peeked around the corner, hoping that the blonde was asleep. Shannon reached over and flipped the lamp switch. The older man's ponytail slapped him in the face as he jumped and turned to face Shannon.

"You're still up?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes. I can't sleep without you and you know it." Shannon propped himself on his elbows and the sheet slid down to reveal the waistband of his boxers. Matt smiled slightly at the boy.

"Well I'm here now," He sat on the edge of the bed next to Shannon. Softly Matt kissed his forehead and Shannon laid back down. "Try to get some sleep." When the older man spoke, he sounded far off. Shannon watched as Matt seemingly danced around the room with his back towards the blonde. Shannon sighed and winced as he rolled to face his back to Matt and tried to fall back asleep, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Matt once again met Amy in the locker room. Amy grimaced as he spoke her name. Faking a smile she turned around to a handful of tulips.

"Thank you for dinner. I missed spending the time with you." Matt smiled as Amy took the flowers and set them on the bench.

"Look Matt," Amy spoke softly and placed her hand on Matt's arm. "I have a match in a few minutes, so I need to change. I'll talk to you later." She pushed him out the door.

"Alright," he softly kissed her cheek.

Hot tears coursed down Shannon's face as he ran back out to his car and headed back to the house. Without even looking, the blonde threw all his clothes into suitcases and loaded them into his car, driving off, not knowing where to go.

Matt rubbed his cheek as Amy glared with flames in her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" Amy screamed.

"What about our date last night?" Matt looked at her wide-eyed.

"That was not a date! I went as a friend!!"

"But Amy, I love you! Don't do this!" Matt begged.

"Well I loved you Matt, but you never came to see me in the hospital! How could I still love you?" She turned her back and walked into the locker room, leaving Matt a sobbing mess.

Shannon's car stopped in front of Brian's house. The smaller blonde met Shannon at the curb and greeted him with a friendly handshake. Shannon wiped at the stray tears on his cheek as his friend grabbed his bags and escorted him into the house.

"So what's the big fuss about?" Brian spoke softly.

"Matt and Amy." Shannon shook his head and wiped at more escaping tears. "I saw him kissing her today." Brian looked up from his hands.

"I thought Matt was working Raw now."

"He is," Shannon responded slowly. "But I went to surprise him. I wanted to watch his match tonight."

"And he was kissing Amy?" Brian asked, still trying to understand. Shannon simply nodded. "But I thought you and him were. . ." Brian's words faltered. "An item." He finished.

"So did I." Shannon looked at his friend with red, puffy eyes. "He told me he loved me." Shannon whispered.

Brian shook his head. There was no way that he could help Shannon except to listen. Shannon was his best friend and he couldn't stand to see him in pain like this.

"Look man, I know it isn't much," Brian began, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder. "But the couch is pretty comfortable and you can stay here for as long as you like." The smaller man smiled.

"Thanks Spanky." Shannon replied, making Brian laugh, and a slight smile to cross his own face.

Matt pulled into the driveway, his cheek still stinging from Amy's slap, and tears flowing freely down his face.

The windows were dark. Matt glanced at the clock through blurred eyes. '9:15, Shannon should still be awake. He can't sleep without me.' Matt smiled, remembering the way Shannon always welcomed him warmly.

Matt dropped his duffle bag onto the couch as he walked by and continued into the bedroom, where he hoped to find his blonde lover lying on the bed. He flipped the slight switch inside the door and felt his heart rip from his chest. Shannon's drawers in the dresser were hanging open, all the clothes removed. Some of Matt's clothes were flung on the floor, as if Shannon had been searching for something. Shannon's pillows were missing form the bed. The blankets had been thrown aside as if someone had tripped on them.

Shannon was gone. Matt knew it.

Shannon stared up at the ceiling. Brian was right, the couch was comfortable, but he still couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep alone for the longest time. He was too used to sleeping with Matt.

Brian snored softly in the other room. He couldn't go and wake him; they both had work in the morning.

Shannon's mind raced. How could Matt hurt him like this? Brian was no help, other then the room and board, and how was he going to sleep? The blonde sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His ribs and shoulder still hurt, so he was trying not to lie on his side. His last opponent had taken advantage of his injuries and managed to make them worse.

He thought back to the day he had first come home with the bandage around his chest, and how Matt had kissed him softly. The memory brought more tears to his eyes.

The bed was cold. For some reason, without Shannon, Matt couldn't get warm. And to make matters worse, he couldn't stop crying. If it wasn't from his cheek hurting from Amy, it was his heart hurting without Shannon. He needed the blonde's warmth as well as his words of support, his gentle touch, any number of things. Matt had to admit it now, he loved Shannon more then he had ever loved Amy, now he needed Shannon to know.

But how? Shannon was gone and he didn't know where to look. He couldn't have gone to his parents; Mr. and Mrs. Moore would have made Shannon call. If Shannon had gone to Matt's family, Jeff would have made him call. But why would Shannon have gone to the Hardy's anyway?

Tears flowed faster from Matt's bloodshot eyes. He had to find Shannon. 'I've got it!' The brilliant idea came to him. He smiled slightly and wiped a few tears and finally fell asleep.

Shannon was already awake when Brian came out of the bedroom. He had gotten very little sleep, having gotten maybe fifteen minutes of sleep every hour. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying all night. Brian looked down at him as he walked by, his heart hurting for his friend. He felt so bad because he didn't know how to help.

"You want some breakfast, Shannon?" Brian walked into the kitchen.

"No." Shannon replied dryly.

"You want a shower?" Brian started the coffee maker.

"No." Again the dry response.

"You want some coffee?" Brian asked, starting to get concerned.

"Yea, I guess." Shannon sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Brian smiled at Shannon as he sat down.

"It should be done in a sec." He placed his hand on Shannon's shoulder. "Are you okay man?" Shannon pulled his face from his hands and looked at his friend.

"No, not really." Shannon replied and the smaller blonde wrapped his arm around Shannon's shoulder.

"Cheer up man. Do you know what Paul and the others would do if they saw you like this?" Shannon shook his head. "Phew!!" Brian waved air away from his nose. "You sure you don't want a shower?" Brian spoke trying to make Shannon smile.

"Yeah," Shannon responded with a small grin. "But I think you need to burn that robe." Brian looked down at the white fluffy robe with the blue rabbit on the lapel and pouted. Brian sniffed his sleeve and wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Matt smiled at his own seeming intelligence. He walked to the arena with a large bouquet and a stuffed lion wearing a V.1. Shirt.

'Man this place,' Matt thought. 'They have more WWE stuff then I have ever seen!' He laughed and flashed his employee badge at the guard. 'I'm sure he'll love this.' Matt smiled and pulled off his shirt, sitting on the bench in front of Shannon's locker.

The blonde walked in with Spanky, one of Matt's least favorite of the superstars, even lower then Funaki. The two were laughing and talking about Shannon's match. The taller man buried his face in his towel to rid himself of sweat. All sound ended when Shannon's eyes met Matt's. Slowly the white cloth dropped from Shannon's hands to the floor. Brian looked between them both nervously.

"I. . . Um. . . Need to use the um. . . I'm going that way." Brian pointed towards a door and walked backwards nervously. Shannon watched his friend disappear from the room, then turned to face the brunette. Matt smiled sadly and wiped at the tears stining his eyes.

"Hello Shannon," Matt spoke as the blonde turned his back and pulled off his shirt. The band had fallen from Shannon's hair during his match and his hair now hung free. The blonde locks looked almost like gold against Shannon's tanned back.

"What do you want?" Shannon spoke, perturbed.

"I wanted to give you these." Matt walked up behind Shannon with the gifts. Shannon rolled his eyes and turned slowly. He eyed the flowers and lion and turned back around.

"What are those for?" Shannon asked skeptically.

"I'm apologizing, but the problem is, I don't know what for." Matt placed his hand on Shannon's hip. "I was hoping you would tell me."

"Don't touch me." Shannon whispered harshly. Matt pulled his hand back like a child touching a hot stove.

"Shannon, my pet, please tell me what I did. Why did you leave?" Shannon turned and looked at Matt with tears in his eyes.

"Matt, tell me you love me." Shannon spoke seriously.

"I-"

"Don't tell me unless you mean it." Shannon interrupted.

"I- I don't know." Matt hung his head.

"Then go. Figure it out Matt." Shannon turned his back and waited to hear the door. It closed softly and the blondes shoulders sagged.

A soft hand rested on Shannon's shoulder. He turned and looked into Brian's friendly face. Shannon wrapped his arms around the shorter blonde's waist, buried his face into his shoulder and sobbed.

Matt's chest hurt. He had left his gifts and his shirt on the bench behind Shannon and left. Brian had entered the room as he left and Matt had looked to him for an explanation. Brian had only glared.

Matt sat in his truck trying to make sense of his life. Why he was hurting so bad, who he loved, and once he figured that out, how was he going to win them over? Amy hated him and Shannon, it seemed, did too. He still loved Amy, but did he love her as much as he once did?

Matt's attention was grabbed as two blonde men walked out of the arena together. The shorter of the two looked to be supporting the taller, who seemed to be devoid of all strength. Matt's heart almost stopped when he saw the pain in Shannon's eyes. The blonde looked away quickly and continued moving towards the car. Matt started the engine and sped back to the house.

Shannon plopped down onto the couch. A cloud of dust and fuzzies rose up around him, making him cough. Brian walked past him and into the kitchen.

"You hungry Shannon?" He called to the older man.

"No." Brian peeked his head around the corner of the wall.

"Let's not start this again, okay?" Brian questioned. Shannon snorted. Brian sighed and opened the fridge. Shannon lay back on the couch as Brian came back into the room with a plate of chocolate chop cookies and a large glass of milk.

"Mom always said cookies and milk are the greatest cure for a broken heart." Brian smiled and Shannon scrunched up his legs.

Shannon smiled as the smaller man placed the plate on his stomach and balanced the glass on his knee. Shannon reached up and grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"You know Spanky," Shannon spoke between bites. "I should have seen this coming." Brian looked down at him confused. "I mean, he did spend a lot of time gone while I was sleeping."

"How do you know?" The little blonde asked.

"I caught him one night." Spanky moved the cup and Shannon sat up, catching the cookies before they fell.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Shannon replied, his mouth full of cookie. "He didn't come home after work one day, and when he did, he seemed sort of, you know distant." He washed the cookie down with a big swallow of milk. "And another night, I woke up with a bad dream and he wasn't there. When he came back, he said that he had been out for a drive."

"I guess you're right." Brian replied. "But you know what they say, Love blinds." Brian finished and Shannon stared at him.

"Who says that?" Shannon asked quizzically.

"Well," Brian thought a minute. "I guess I do." He smiled and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Please Amy, hear me out!" Matt pleaded through the door.

"Why should I Matt? You're just going to try to kiss me again." Matt growled to himself.

"I am not!" Matt roared. "I need you to help me."

"Well then you can stop screaming at me first!" Amy screamed back. The brunette took a second and counted to ten.

"Alright Amy," he tried to speak calmly. "Please open the door and hear me out." The door slid open slowly and Amy welcomed him inside. "I really need some help." The woman followed him inside and sat with him on the bench. "Shannon's mad at me." Amy had to stifle a laugh.

"Oh really?" Amy tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah," Matt hung his head and sighed.

"What did you do this time?" Amy spoke again, trying to be serious but smiling anyway.

"I really don't know." He looked up at her. "He won't tell me. He wants me to tell him I love him." Amy's smile faded.

"Well do you love him, Matt?"

"I think I do, but I don't really know." Amy was shocked.

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"I just- Don't." Matt replied. "But I need Shannon, I do know that much."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Amy stood before him.

"Talk to him. Tell him that I need him. Get him to come home!!" Matt begged her. "I need him Amy, and if I can't have you-"

"If you can't have me? So Shannon's a second resort?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well yes. I mean no! Wait, I mean-"Matt stumbled over his words.

"You mean you don't know?" Matt nodded timidly. Amy laughed, not believing a word that Matt said. "So let me get this straight," Amy placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Shannon's left you and because you can't have me, you want me to talk to Shannon so you can have your second choice?" Matt nodded. "Oh Lord." Amy shook her head.

"Amy please help me out on this." Matt pulled at his hair. "I need someone." Matt's head was swimming. "I need someone with me, to keep me sane." He looked up and pleaded with his eyes.

"I don't know Matt, give me time to think." Matt smiled and stood behind her, turned her around in his arms and kissed her flat on the lips. Amy balled up her fist and punched Matt square in the nose.

Shannon stared up at the ceiling clutching Matt's shirt to his chest. His heart hurt so badly after Matt had left, why couldn't he tell Shannon he loved him? But Matt had tried. He knew he had done something wrong and he had tried to fix it. For that, Shannon was grateful.

But the fact that Matt couldn't say he loved him tore Shannon apart. Matt had said it once, but had he meant it? Shannon didn't know. And for now, all he could do was sleep.

Shannon woke before Brian and hid the shirt in his duffle bag. The black cloth with the Version One logo was going to be Shannon's little secret. Brian walked groggily out of the bedroom and only glanced at Shannon before filling the mug full of day-old coffee and placing it into the microwave.

"You know, bed-head is a good look for you Spanky." Shannon spoke as the smaller blonde sat in a chair.

"Oh shut up." Brian smiled and tried to smooth down his uncooperative locks. Shannon laughed until Brian hit him in the face with a pillow.

Matt drove silently to the arena with Amy by his side. She had given in to him and promised to talk to Shannon. She didn't know what good it would do, but she was going to try.

Matt pulled into the parking spot and turned off the car. Amy followed him into the arena and through the door to the deserted locker room. Shannon was sitting on a bench with Brian and Matt motioned Amy to him. She rolled her eyes and walked to the two men and tapped Shannon on the shoulder. Both of the blondes looked up at her surprised.

"Brian, can I speak with Shannon alone please? Amy asked sweetly. Brian nodded and started from the room. "Oh and Brian," The blonde turned. "Can you take Matt with you?" He nodded again and the two men walked out of the room.

Amy took Brian's place beside Shannon. She smiled at him and Shannon faked a half smile.

"Shannon," Amy started. "I want to talk to you about Matt." Shannon rolled his eyes. "Matt's going crazy without you. He wants you back and he doesn't understand why you are mad at him."

"You should know Amy, you were there." Shannon spoke angrily. Amy propped herself on her hands and thought a minute.

"What, when he kissed me?" Shannon nodded. "Oh Lord Shannon, you saw that?" Another nod. "Did you see what happened after that?" Shannon shook his head. "Shannon, I slapped him! He kissed me and I slapped him!" Shannon looked up at her surprised.

"But don't you love him Amy?" Shannon asked.

"Not anymore." She answered him flatly. "But he needs you, Shannon." Shannon sniggered.

"Yeah, he needs me, but if he doesn't love me, then I don't need him." Shannon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shannon," Amy wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I think he does love you but-"

"Then why doesn't he tell me?" Shannon snapped at her. Amy sighed.

"Shannon, I don't think he realizes that he loves you. If he does, he doesn't know how to tell you." Shannon glared at her. "Look Shannon, I'm not telling you to take him back, I'm asking you to hear him out, to talk to him." Shannon closed his eyes.

"Amy I just don't know if I can do that. He just. . . He needs to figure out who he loves." He looked at her on the verge of tears. Amy smiled and took back her arm. She stood and walked to the door.

"Alright, just don't leave him in the dark." Amy walked out the door and left Shannon to his thoughts.

Matt stood outside the door waiting anxiously. Amy walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Well?" Matt jumped at her.

"Well what?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"What did he say?" Matt almost shook her.

"He wants to know if you love him." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ that. But is he coming home?" Amy shook her head.

"I don't know."

"But you were supposed to make him come home!" Matt shook her again and she pushed his hands away.

"I can't make him do anything." Amy glared at him. "But he's really upset Matt."

"About what?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"About the kiss Matt!" She almost shouted. "He saw you kiss me and _that's_ why he left." She covered her eyes and shook her head again. "Matt just drop your ego for a day and listen to your heart. He really needs someone; he needs _you_ to love him." Amy walked away. Matt looked at Amy flabbergasted. She turned and spoke to him over her shoulder. "By the way, I asked him to talk to you, but I don't know if he will." She turned her back and went to wait for Matt by the car.

Matt and Brian looked at each other and raced for the door. Brian reached the handle and pulled the door open, hitting Matt in the face. Matt backed away holding his nose. 'Why is it always the face?' he thought to himself, pulled the door back open, and began to walk into the locker room.

Shannon jumped as a gentle touch graced his back. He looked up into Brian's shiny blue eyes and child like smile. Shannon tried to smile and turned as he heard a second set of footsteps enter the room. His eyes met with a familiar set.

Matt's eyes sparkled as he smiled at Shannon. Shannon's weak smile faded as Matt got closer to him. Shannon stood and backed into Brian, who wrapped an arm protectively around Shannon's waist. Shannon jumped and Matt swallowed a lump that was raising in his throat. Brian rested his forehead on Shannon's back. 'What am I doing?' Brian thought. 'Do I have some sort of death wish?'

Brian started to tremble. His shaking stopped when he felt Shannon's hand caressing his own. Brian smiled.

"Shannon I'm sorry. Amy told me that you saw the kiss." Shannon nodded slowly, keeping a straight face. "I do admit that that was my fault." Shannon snorted. "_And_ I admit that the whole time I was with you, laying with you, making love to you, I was thinking about Amy." Tears began to trickle down Shannon's cheeks.

"Is that why you were gone when I woke up that night?" Shannon spoke softly, gripping Brian's hand.

"Yes," Matt hung his head. "And that's why I didn't come straight home after work that night. I had taken Amy to dinner." Shannon swallowed quickly and closed his eyes. "That's also why I signed with Eric Bischoff and RAW. I'm not going to lie to you anymore Shannon. I need you badly." A tear fell from Shannon's eye and landed on Brian's hand.

"I know you need me Matt, but I'm going to ask this one last time." Brian looked over Shannon's shoulder and watched Matt. "Matt, do you or don't you love me?" Brian held his breath with Shannon.

"I. . . I," Matt stammered. "I. . ." he looked from Shannon to Brian and back, then hung his head. "I love you Shannon." Shannon released Brian's hand and walked to Matt. He took the brunette's chin in his hand and lifted his face. Matt looked Shannon in the eye.

"Look at me and say it Matt." Shannon spoke angrily.

"I. . . I. . ." Matt tried to pull his eyes from Shannon's, but the blonde's grip held. "I.. .I can't." Shannon's hands dropped. "I can't say it because I don't. I don't love you Shannon, I'm sorry, but I do need you. Please come home." Shannon backed away and right back into Brian's arms. Matt started walking towards Shannon and the two blondes started backing towards the wall.

"Matt just leave. I'm not going back to that house. I will be there for the rest of my things, but it will never be home for me again." Matt continued to advance.

"Please Shannon give me a chance." Matt pleaded. Brian released Shannon and stepped in front of him. 'Oh God I do have a death wish.' Brian swallowed his fear.

"Matt," Brian said the name with a weak voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Matt, Shannon asked you to leave. You need to leave now or I'm going to call security." Brian stood up straight trying to make himself look bigger. Matt put his hands up and began to walk away.

"Alright Spanky, you win." Matt sighed and looked at Shannon. "But remember my pet, I will always welcome you with open arms. You will always be my little M.F.er." Matt blew Shannon a kiss and walked away. Brian and Shannon relaxed. Brian turned with a smile and Shannon embraced him.

"Thank you Spanky." Shannon spoke into the shorter man's hair. Spanky nodded, he was glad he could finally help.

"No problem. Anything for a boy- I mean anything for a friend." Brian corrected himself. Shannon loosened his grip on the blonde and looked down into his eyes.

"What did you say?" Brian blushed.

"Anything for a boyfriend." Brian answered sheepishly.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Shannon quirked an eyebrow. "Are you implying something?" Brian blushed harder.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Shannon smiled and looked into Brian's eyes, making the shorter blonde almost turn purple.

"Alrighty then," Shannon smiled and kissed Brian's lips softly. Brian fainted in Shannon's arms. Gently Shannon laid the smaller man on the floor and laughed. He finished changing his clothes and packed his duffle bag, then gently shook Spanky awake. The younger man looked up at Shannon and his face turned red again.

"Come on," Shannon offered his hand. "Let's go home." Brian took the hand and stood up, not letting go. The two blondes walked out of the building red faced and smiling.

Matt on the other hand, went home lonely.


End file.
